baby sonic
by kiara the hedgehog
Summary: SONIC ES UN BEBE! pero no le gusta, se queja mucho... y pelea con shadow y silver como si fueran sus hermanos... muy gracioso xD
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño gran problema

Nuestro intrépido erizo azul se encontraba desbaratando otro plan de un anciano cabeza de huevo que todos conocemos como Eggman (se nota q lo odio? xD) Sonic ya había llegado al centro de la base donde el ya mencionado feo lo esperaba…

Sonic: Eggman! Tiempo sin verte! Como has estado?-dijo el erizo con una sonrisa burlona

Eggman: No te burles de mi erizo apestoso!!! Esta es la ultima vez que arruinas mis planes!!!

Se abre una puerta frente a Sonic y sale un robot gigante, el erizo ya tenía hambre y se quería ir…

Sonic: Bueno al mal paso darle prisa u.u –las 7 esmeraldas del caos brillaron alrededor suyo, se transformó en súper Sonic y venció al robot de un golpe-eso es todo Eggman? Me decepcionas u,u

Eggman: Ya veremos… -presiona un botón y un poderoso campo de energía aprisiona a súper Sonic- todavía no estoy acabado Sonic…jajajaja por cierto gracias por traerme las esmeraldas caos, me facilitaste el trabajo…

Eggman presiona otro botón y un rayo que se había cargado con la energía que el campo de fuerza absorbía de las joyas se disparó hacia Sonic que ya volvía a su color azul, de repente el techo estalló, eran Tails y Amy en el tornado x. el zorro disparó un láser a la maquina de Eggman que perdió el control y explotó.

Eggman: Bueno tal vez destruiste mí maquina Tails, pero yo destruí a Sonic!!! Buajajajajaja –(lo odio, lo odio, lo odio,¬¬x si pudiera lo haría usar un tutú rosa pero se arruinaría la historia)

¿??: Te equivocas cabeza de huevo!!!-dijo una voz fina entre todo el humo, al irse la nube todos pudieron ver a un pequeño erizo azul con grandes ojos esmeralda que estaba arrodillado en el suelo tratando de recuperarse

Amy: OMFG!!! O.o Sonic?!!!

Sonic: Si que?!-luego se escuchó y tapó su por que mi voz es tan chillona?

Tails: mmm… Sonic… -trató de responderle, pero "alguien" lo interrumpió ¬¬x-

Eggman: JAJAJAJAJA!!!! OMG!!! xD ES DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER CIERTO!!! SONIC ES UN APESTOSO BEBÉ!!!-rio el cabeza de huevo ¬¬xxx-

Sonic: QUE SOY QUE?!!! –Sonic comenzó a hacer gestos de que hiba a llorar- QUE ME HICISTE?!!!! o BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Eggman: JAJAJAJAJA… ME VOY A MEAR DE LA RISA!!! HOHOHO!!!! xD

Amy: Ya callate Eggman!!!-dijo sacando su martillo, luego golpeo al bigotudo con todas sus fuerzas y este salio volando en su huevo móvil a la loma del kinoto (ósea nadie sabe donde xD)-ese sujeto me crispa los nervios con su estúpida risa ¬¬xxx

Sonic: -parando de llorar- que hay de mi? *snnif*no quiero ser un bebé, es la única etapa de mi vida que creo que odié T-T

Tails: crees?

Sonic: bueno, es que no recuerdo mucho ¬///¬

Tails: bueno, el rayo de Eggman se destruyó, trataré de hacer uno nuevo pero puede que tarde…

Sonic: cuanto?

Tails: *balbuceando* ¬¬U

Sonic: que?!

Tails: tal vez unas 3 o 4 semanas ¬¬U

Sonic: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! ToT

Amy: descuida Sonic, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti hasta entonces n.n

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ToT

Al rato fueron a casa de Tails donde vivían todos incluido Shadow que había cedido después de que Sonic lo molestó tanto para que se quedara.

Shadow: o.o ……….

Sonic: ya deja de mirarme así!!! o

Shadow: perdón n_nU

Amy: bueno Sonic, ya preparé unas cuantas cosas para ti…

Sonic: o.o?

Amy tenía algo escondido detrás suyo luego lo puso en frente y se lo mostró a Sonic.

Amy: ta da!

Sonic: WTF?! O.o Amy, no voy a usar un estúpido pañal!!!

Amy: si tienes, no quiero accidentes en la alfombra ¬¬

Sonic: pero puedo caminar hasta el baño y…-se levanta para demostrarlo pero sus piernas tiemblan y cae al suelo- QUE?!!! n-no puedo caminar!!!

Tails: como tu cuerpo es muy pequeño es débil y no te puedes poner en pie tu solo u.u

Amy: bueno, si ese es el caso… *-* *mirada maliciosa* al pañal!!!

Amy toma a Sonic y se lo lleva gritando.

Sonic: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Mi dignidad!!!!

Shadow: hmp! *aguantando la risa* xD

Tails: bueno, me voy a trabajar en esa maquina -.-U

Al rato estaban todos menos Tails en la sala, (Shadow, Knuckles, Cream y Vainilla), entra Amy con Sonic en sus brazos.

Knuckles: o.o··· JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!!! xD

Sonic: cállate!!! ¬¬XXX

Shadow: perdón pero es que te ves lindo en pañales *tratando de no morir de la risa* xD

Cream se acerca a Sonic, lo mira con dulzura y lo empieza a mimar.

Cream: ay eres el bebé mas lindo que he visto Sonic x3 –cosquilleaba su panza con el dedo-

Sonic: C-Cream! Ya basta! *Aguantando la risa* m-me haces cosquillas TxT jajajajajajajajaajajajaajaja!!! xD *ruido de estomago*

Cream: awwwww… n.n

Amy: tienes hambre?

Sonic: un poco… .///.

Amy: bien, enseguida te prepararé algo n.n

Vainilla sostuvo a Sonic y Amy se fue a la cocina a preparar algo, unos minutos después volvió con un plato.

Amy: adivina que tengo para ti… n.n

Sonic: *con ojos enormes* un chili dog? 0¬0

Amy: no! puré de papa y zapallo n.n

Sonic: QUE?!!! eso es para bebés!!! ò.ó

Amy: y tu que eres? ¬¬x

Amy tomó a Sonic lo llevó a la cocina y lo sentó en una sillita alta xD.

Sonic: de donde sacaste esto?!!! Y no me digas que lo trajo el duende de los muebles ¬¬

Vainilla: de hecho lo traje yo, era la sillita de Cream cuando era bebé y traje muchas otras cosas que podrían ser útiles n_n

Amy: a ver aquí viene el trencito… Chu!-Chu! x3

Sonic: *cruzando los brazos* no soy un bebé! ¬¬x

Amy: come, por favor…

Sonic: no! o -en ese momento Amy aprovechó y le metió la cuchara en la boca- puaj! *Escupiendo* que asco!

Amy: más te vale que comas o te doy nalgadas ¬¬x

Sonic: ||| bien comeré…pero no me pegues…

Amy: así esta mejor n.n

Sonic: (ella me asusta, será mejor no hacerla enojar) *comiendo*

Después de que Sonic terminó de comer Amy limpió su boca y lo dejó jugando con unos juguetes que había traído vainilla.

Sonic: *jugando con un autito*(esto es indignante, sin mencionar que Knuckles y Shadow se ríen de mi, espero que Tails se apresure con esa maquina -.-U) –de pronto sintió algo que no le agradó- oh…oh…

Amy: *charlando con vainilla y cream* y bueno ella pensó que podría pero al final yo le gané el vestido y… n_n-Amy se detuvo sintiendo que algo jalaba de su vestido, miró abajo y vio a Sonic mirándola con los ojos brillosos y un dedo en el labio xD (que lindo!!!)- que sucede Sonic?

Sonic: ¬///¬ emmm… podrías… cam…biarme?

Amy: seguro

Amy llevó a Sonic y lo puso en una tabla de cambiar, le quitó el pañal sucio, luego lo limpió con un trapo húmedo y le puso talco y un pañal nuevo. Cuando terminó lo llevó de nuevo a la sala.

Sonic: Umm… gracias ¬///¬

Amy: por nada n.n

Vainilla entró a la sala con una mamadera.

Vainilla: aquí tienes Amy *entregándosela*

Amy: gracias, ahora Sonic toma tu leche y te vas a dormir

Sonic: que?! pero son las 7:30 yo no me duermo hasta media noche!!!

Amy: ya lo se, pero los bebés se duermen tempranito por que si no despiertan de mal humor

Sonic: YO NO SOY UN BEB…-Amy agarró la botella y se la puso en la boca- hm!!

Amy: eso! Eres un buen chico! n.n

Sonic: ¬¬x *tomando*(genial, primero me trata de bebé, y ahora de perro. Mmm que extraño de pronto me siento muy cansado)

Amy: muy bien terminaste todo! Tal vez así crezcas más rápido

Sonic: yawwwn… *bostezando* -.-zzzzzz….

La eriza (así se escribe verdad?) rosa llevo al azul a una habitación y lo puso en una cuna para que durmiera más cómodamente.

Al día siguiente…

Sonic: *despertando* yawwwn… (ay que bien dormí, ¿donde estoy?) –mira hacia arriba y ve uno de esos móviles que se ponen sobre las cunas- y esto? –Estira su brazo para intentar tocarlo pero no lo alcanza- (se me había olvidado, ahora soy un bebé -.-U)

En ese momento entra Amy.

Amy: buenos días primor! Como dormiste?

Sonic: bien *sobandose un ojo*

Amy: que bueno, por que tengo una sorpresa para ti n.n

Sonic: tantas sorpresas terminaran por matarme -.-U

Amy lo levantó le cambió el pañal y lo llevó a la sala donde los esperaban Cream y Rouge.

Rouge: ya están listos?

Sonic: hm? Para que? o.o

Cream: vamos a ir de compras n.n

Sonic: QUE?!!! yo así no salgo!!!

Amy: por supuesto que no, para eso esta el coche

Sonic: no voy a salir en pañales y menos en un coche, y si alguien me reconoce?

Amy: no lo harán si eres bueno y te quedas callado n_n

Amy, Rouge y Cream iban caminando por la calle con Sonic en el cochecito, cuando una niña pequeña que iba con su madre se acercó a ellos…

Niña: mami, mami!!! Puedo tocar al bebé?

Madre: no lo se hija pregúntale a las chicas n_n

Se acerca a Amy.

Niña: puedo acariciar al bebé?

Amy: claro, adelante n_n

Sonic: *acariciando* (a que vergüenza) -///-

Niña: que bonito bebé eres n.n

Madre: terminaste?

Niña: Sipi

Madre: bueno, vámonos, adiós chicas

Niña: adiós n.n

Chicas: adiós! n.n

Siguieron caminando un rato y se detuvieron frente a un negocio.

Amy: bien, llegamos

Sonic: "Mundo bebé"? auxilio T.T

Dentro de la tienda se perdieron por todas las cosas y juguetes para bebés que había, las chicas estaban emocionadas andando por todas partes y Sonic aburrido en su coche.

Amy: ah! Llevaremos uno de estos, y otro de estos y una docena de estos…

Terminaron comprando de todo y 3 horas después ya estaban regresando a casa.

Sonic: *gruñido de estomago* T.T

Amy: por que no me dijiste que tenias hambre?

Sonic: tú me dijiste que no hablara T.T

Amy: oh si xb toma *le da una mamadera*

Sonic: ah! *ojitos grandes y llorosos* que hambre tenia *tomando*

Al poco tiempo Sonic se quedó dormido, por que aunque no había hecho gran cosa los bebés se cansan rápido.

Ya en casa Sonic se despertó y Amy lo levantó del coche y se lo llevó para almorzar.

Amy: a ver abre la boca…

Sonic: no, espera yo puedo solo

Amy: muy bien, si tu insistes… *le da la cuchara*

Sonic: *intentaba comer pero le erraba a la mayoría, que iba a parar a su pañal su cara o su cabeza* termine n.n

Amy: que enchastre, mejor te voy a bañar… ¬¬

Sonic: baño? O.o

Se lo lleva al baño, llena la tina con agua, le quita el pañal e intenta meterlo.

Amy: Sonic, quieto!

Sonic: NO! AGUA NO! NO QUIERO!!! o *pataleando*

Amy: o te dejas bañar o te pego!!! ¬¬

Sonic: esta bien… u,ù

Amy: buen chico *echando shampoo*

Sonic: *oliendo* de que es ese shampoo?

Amy: de mora azul n.n

Sonic: no me eches esa cosa!!! Se supone que los hombres debemos oler a tierra, sudor y sangre!!!

Amy: pero no eres un hombre, eres un bebé n.n

Sonic: ¬¬xxx

Terminado el baño Amy lo llevó a la sala donde estaba Shadow y puso a Sonic en un andador.

Amy: vaya bañándote me ensucie yo, me voy a bañar, Shadow puedes cuidar a Sonic un rato?

Shadow: bien… ¬¬

Sonic: *en el andador tomando jugo* -.-

Shadow: *oliendo* Sonic, hueles a mora azul?

Sonic: es el shampoo que me puso Amy… -.-

Shadow: *aguantando la risa* jajajajajajajajajjajaajjajajajaajaajaj xD

Sonic: no te rías! ¬¬xx

Shadow: jajajajajajajjajajajaja xD el bebé va a llorar?

Sonic: *lagrimeando* cállate tonto!!! *le lanza un sonajero a la cabeza* estúpido!

Shadow: grrrrrrrrr… ya veras te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!!!

Shadow agarró a Sonic se sentó en el sofá lo puso sobre sus piernas, le bajó el pañal y comenzó a nalguearlo.

Sonic: ah!! *paf* Shadow!! *paf* para! *paf* por favor *paf* buaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ToT

Lo golpeó 15 veces y luego lo puso en el piso, al oir a Sonic llorando todos fueron a la sala.

Amy: que pasó aquí!!!

Shadow: nalgueé a Sonic por que me lanzó un sonajero a la cabeza!!!

Amy: por que hiciste eso Sonic?

Sonic: por que *sniff* Shadow se burlo de mi buaaaaaa…

Amy: a si? ¬¬

Shadow: pienso que hace falta mas disciplina aquí u,ú

Amy: tienes razón! ¬¬

Sonic: buaaaaaa… ToT

Amy dejo a Sonic en el suelo, se acercó a Shadow lo agarró del brazo, se lo doblo en la espalda se sentó en el sofá, puso a Shadow en sus piernas y lo nalgueó 30 veces.

Todos: |||

Shadow: au! Au! Ya! Para! Me duele! *Se detiene* QUE TE PASA MUJER? ESTAS LOCA?!!!!

Amy: no pero tú fuiste el que comenzó, que vergüenza me das,"señor forma de vida perfecta" tienes más de 50 años… ¬¬x

Shadow: ME GOLPEO CON UN SONAJERO!!!

Amy: tu te burlaste de el u,ú y si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a nalguear 60 veces!

Shadow: 0.0U||| me portaré bien…

Knuckles: jajajaja xD

Amy: lo mismo va para ti Knuckles ¬¬

Knuckles: si! 0.0U|||

Amy: *levantando a Sonic* muy bien Sonic, ya no te van a molestar n.n

Sonic: gracias Amy *voz dulcificada*

Amy: bueno, hora de tu siesta n.n

Se dirigieron al cuarto, y como Amy no podía verlo Sonic aprovechó y le hizo la seña de "Looser" a Shadow y Knuckles xD

Sonic: "L" *sacando la lengua*

Shadow y Knuckles: grrrrrrrrrr…. Òó

En la habitación…

Amy: *poniendo a Sonic en la cuna* bueno ahora duerme y cuando despiertes veremos si te cambio el pañal n.n

Sonic: Amy! No me hables como a un bebé ò.ó

Amy: si, lo siento, es que eres tan lindo… n.n bueno me voy… *deteniéndose* oh! Casi lo olvido, aquí tienes *le da un osito*

Sonic: Un! *Abrazando* n.n De donde lo sacaste?

Amy: por favor Sonic, lo tienes desde que naciste y siempre duermes con el… ¬¬ no recuerdas cuando éramos niños lo llevabas a todas partes y no lo soltabas

Shadow: -pasando por ahí escuchó todo- (que lindo ¬˛¬) –(por cierto el no esta siendo sarcástico )-

Sonic: oh cierto! Eso explica por que los otros chicos me golpeaban y se burlaban de mí… ó.ò

Amy: oh no te sientas mal, no es malo que quieras tanto ese osito después de todo tu mamá lo hizo para ti por que te quiere…n.n

Sonic: mi mamá? Es verdad, no la he visto desde que tenia 13 ¿como estará? La extraño…

Amy: no te preocupes, de seguro está bien, ahora duérmete n.n

Sonic: bien yawwwn… *bostezando* u.u zzzz…

Amy: descansa… -sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala para hacer una llamada-

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

primero que nada, gracias por todos los reviews ^^ no saben como me alienta eso... espero que disfruten este capitulo, pronto les dejaré mas...

* * *

Horas después Amy y Vanilla cocinaban, Shadow leía una novela y Cream miraba televisión con Sonic, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

TOC… TOC… TOC!

Shadow: yo voy! –va hacia la puerta y abre- Silver? O.ò que haces aquí?

Silver: que no puedo venir a visitar a mis amigos? ¬¬

Shadow: si pero, esto es inesperado, pasa…

Silver: -entra y se dirige a la sala, donde ve un pequeño erizo azul- o.o hola amiguito n.n *acariciándolo* hey shads de donde salió este pequeñín? Acaso alguien tuvo hijos?

Shadow: eeeeeh… Silver… ese que estas acariciando es Sonic n.ñU

Silver: … …Sonic?

Sonic: ¬¬U… si?

Silver: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! xD *abrazando* te vez tan lindo y pachoncito, me gusta!!!

Sonic: pues a mi no! ¬¬x

Shadow: no te parece raro? O.òU

Silver: un poco, pero me gustan los bebés, son tan lindos y divertidos n.n

Shadow: eres raro… ¬¬

Silver: -agarra a Sonic y lo pone en la cara de Shadow- no me vas a decir que no te gusta esa adorable carita, mira sus patitas y sus manitas son tan chiquititas, y su pancita redondita y sus púas están esponjositas xD

Sonic: Silver ya para! Esto no me gusta! Buaaaaaaaa!!! o

Shadow: bien hecho tonto ¬¬ oye faker ya deja de llorar!!!

Sonic: buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Silver: a un bebé no se le habla así!

Shadow: (que hago? u,úXXX) ya se! –Va a la habitación de Sonic y regresa- oye Sonic ya no llores, por favor… -le muestra su osito-

Sonic: Un! *abrazando* .

Shadow: ya está… -lo meció hasta que se durmió-

Vanilla: que lindo, parecen hermanos n.n

Shadow: eso creo… ¬///¬ -mirando a Sonic dormido frotando la cabeza en su mechón de pelo-

Sonic: *ronroneando* u˛u zzzz…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Rato después Sonic estaba jugando en su habitación cuando se le dio por intentar caminar puso sus manos en el suelo y dio un esfuerzo para pararse…

Sonic: (si, SI!!! me puedo para…)-se cae- T.T *sniff* (por que? bueno…ya que no está Amy aprovecharé para hacer lo que quiera jijiji ¬w¬)-pensó en cosas malvadas, salió de la habitación gateando y se fue a la sala, allí vio un plato de galletas sobre la mesada, usando su ingenio, (que ingenio? Estaba desesperado por comida real!!!) Se trepó en una caja, luego a una silla y luego a la mesada listo para comer-(mmm… galletitas)-estaba por morder una cuando alguien lo sujetó- (pero que?) o.O

Shadow: adonde dijo el conde! –sujentando a Sonic- no puedes comer galletas te harán mal además son el triste postre que preparó la pobretona de Amy por que nos quiere cagar de hambre, me pregunto yo, que le cuesta hacer una torta decente?… ¬¬

Sonic: agabu! (WTF? Que me sucede no puedo hablar?)-(de verdad no puede o.O)-

Shadow: que te pasa faker? No te hagas el bebé! ¬¬ suficientes problemas tuve por ti antes, todavía no me puedo sentar bien…

Sonic: abu aga! Gaba! o (que mierda me pasa?!!!)

Shadow: me estas jodiendo?! Mas vale que no! ¬¬ claro búrlense de la forma de vida perfecta!

Sonic: buga… -.-U

Shadow: mejor le voy a preguntar a Tails si hablas en serio o te haces el tonto ¬¬

Fueron al taller de Tails donde el zorrito tomó una muestra de Sonic y notó algo muy raro…

Shadow: y bien? ¬¬

Tails: esto es malo, según descubrí ese rayo lo afectó mal, es un bebé y poco a poco va perdiendo las habilidades que solía tener como caminar y hablar…

Sonic: ABA! ||| (QUE?!!!)

Tails: quizá su mente adulta termine desvaneciéndose también, pero le haré unas pruebas para ver que tan mal está…

Shadow: la única cosa buena de esto es que ya no hablará ^^ jaja

Sonic: ¬¬XXX OBO!!! (TARADO!!!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hora de las pruebas…

Tails: a ver Sonic, 5+5? ^^

Sonic: ata! (10) –pone sus manos frente a el con todos los dedos extendidos-

Tails: muy bien! ^^ Cual de estos es un conejo? –le muestra 3 tarjetitas: una con un pájaro, otra con un gato y la otra con un conejo-

Sonic: aba! (ese!)-señala la del conejo-

Tails: muy bien ^^ lo haces muy bien

Sonic: jajaja *aplaudiendo*

Shadow: ¬¬… *gira sus ojos*

Tails: la ultima: cuanto es 154885458+53667856? ^^

Sonic: (me mataste!) a?

Tails: creo que me emocioné ^^U

Shadow: es 208553314

Tails: correcto o

Shadow: esa era facil, para mi, Tails, debes recordar que se lo preguntaste a Sonic jejeje ¬u¬

Sonic: ò.ó obo! (tarado!) -le tira una llave en la cabeza-

Shadow: AU! . grrr… ¬¬xxx

Tails: bueno, por ahora su inteligencia está estable, dentro de una semana lo volveré a revisar a ver si hay cambios…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

en la sala…

Shadow: -viendo televisión (la telenovela xD)-

Sonic: -jugando- (que aburrido, encima no puedo molestar a Shadow, mmm… esperen, si puedo ¬w¬) abaabababababababababababababa gugi aiga!!!

Shadow: cállate! ¬¬ estoy viendo mi novela!

Sonic: -grita MÁS fuerte- ATAABABAGUIGAFIBITUTIAOGO!!!! w

Shadow: grrr… ¬¬xxx –camina hasta Sonic, lo levanta y lo pone en un corral del otro lado de la sala- que te diviertas jejeje ¬u¬ -se va-

Sonic: (ganaste la batalla, pero no la guerra!) ò.óx ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAABABABAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O

Shadow: grrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRR… CALLATE MALDITA SEA!!!

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-se arranca las púas xD- AMY!!! TU BEBÉ NO SE CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Amy: -entra- que pasa aquí? O.òU

Shadow: haz que esa cosa endemoniada se calle!!!

Amy: ¬¬x la única cosa endemoniada aquí eres tu –levanta a Sonic que se calla- que sucede Sonic? Estas divertido? ^^-le hace cosquillas-

Sonic: jajajajajaja xD ABA!

Amy: vamos ^^ dejemos al loquito de Shadow solo… ¬¬-se lo lleva-

Sonic: obo! uO –le hace una seña "indigna" con el dedito del medio a Shadow xD-

Shadow: *apunto de estallar* grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… ¬¬XXX

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS ^W^ ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR...

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Amy: -entra en la habitación de Sonic, lo levanta mientras duerme y le cambia el pañal, luego se lo lleva y lo pone en el coche- muy bien vamos a pasear ^^

En el parque…

Sonic: *despertando* yawn… ah? (donde estoy? Pero que?) o.O

Amy: buenas, dormilón n.n

Sonic: (Amy…) -.-U

Amy: quise que despertaras en un lindo lugar y te traje al parque ^^

Sonic: (bueno, debo admitir que fue bueno de su parte ¬///¬)

Amy: bueno, ya estuviste mucho tiempo en ese coche –lo baja- disfruta del parque n.n

Sonic: -gatea lejos lo mas rápido posible- o_OU (al fin! Tiempo para mi mismo!) –choca con un chao Sonic- (un chao Sonic? Que coincidencia)

Chao Sonic: chao? (un Sonic? Que coincidencia! Pero es perfecto!)-se esconde en unos juegos-

De la nada aparece un chao algo mayor con bigote y anteojos y levanta a Sonic…

Rector chao: bueno! Hasta que te encontré chao Sonic! No te nos escapes otra vez! –se lleva a Sonic! O.o-

Sonic: (WTF?! no espere yo no soy un chao!!! Soy un bebé!!! Quiero decir… soy un Sonic!!!) Ah!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amy: -va hacia los juegos- bien Sonic, nos vamos? n.n –levanta a "Sonic"- ahh!!! Tú no eres Sonic!!!

Chao Sonic: chao?! O.o (ujule con esta tía)

Amy: -voltea para todos lados cuando ve que un chao se llevaba a Sonic-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sonic: (quiero a mi mami!!! Quiero a Amy!!!) DX ahh!!!

Amy: señor chao espere!!! –corre hasta el- disculpe ese que tiene ahí es mi bebé, aquí está su chao –le muestra a chao Sonic quien quería huir desesperadamente del chao mayor-

Rector chao: OH! Es verdad, lo siento –se lo entrega- debo cambiar mis lentes jejeje –se va con chao Sonic-

Chao Sonic: -ramiando el piso con sus patas- chao!!!! (AUXILIO! NO ME DEJEN CON ESTE VIEJO!!!) ToT

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Amy: tranquilo Sonic ya pasó el susto… n.n

Sonic: ahhh!!! Buaaaaaa!!! ToT –escondiéndose en el pecho de Amy- (no quería ser un chao!!! Gracias por salvarme Amy!!!)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Varios días después 2 erizos andaban buscando a un pequeño erizo azul, que entró al taller de Tails…

Silver: Sonic! No es gracioso! Sal!

Shadow: si no apareces Amy nos nalgueará a mí y a Silver!

Silver: claro, el burro por delante! ¬¬

Shadow: belleza antes que edad! u.u (te cagué ¬u¬)

Silver: ¬¬ (me cagó Dx)

Sonic: jijiji n.n -escondido en un estante, pero se ve que su colita sobresale-

Shadow: ajá! –levanta a Sonic- te encontramos ratita cuca! D

Sonic: D aalkafasasaba! Guga! Obo! (déjame ir tarado!) *pataleando*

Shadow: haré de cuenta que no me insultaste ¬¬x

En la sala…

Shadow: -entrando con Sonic en sus brazos- ¬¬x quieto…

Sonic: ah! oooooooobbbbbbbbboooooooo!!! (taradooooooo!!!) Dx *retorciéndose*

Amy: que le haces? ¬¬xX

Shadow: yo? Nada! Es se porta mal! ¬¬x

Amy: dámelo –se lo quita-

Sonic: ^w^ -hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Amy-

Shadow: ¬¬x grrrr… (Maldito embustero)

Amy: awww… eres un amor… ^^ Sonic, me haces un favor y te pruebas ropa para mami?

Sonic: o.O? (ropa? Mami?!!)

Shadow: mami?!!!

Amy: em… dije mami? Me confundí . -tomó a Sonic lo llevó a su habitación y lo cambió, le puso una camiseta de mangas largas amarilla y sobre todo un enterito de jean con unos zapatitos parecidos a los que usa siempre- listo, awww te ves muy mononito ^^

Sonic: Abiga… (Esto me molesta siento todo abultado) –se quejó mientras trataba de acomodarse pero es que la ropa era una sensación nueva y pesada para su pequeño cuerpo- buaaaaaa…

Amy: -lo carga- no, no, lo siento Sonic pero deberás acostumbrarte a usar ropa, así no te hace frío ^^ tranquilízate… -lo mece de un lado a otro y le da palmaditas para que se calme-

Sonic: -se calma- *sniff* hm… -se aferra fuerte a Amy-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Días después…

Shadow y Silver: -viendo una película de terror- O.O ···

Amy: -entrando, se pone frente al televisor- Shadow, Silver tengo que ir de compras, podrían cuidar a Sonic?

Shadow y Silver: see… ajá –tratando de ver la tele a través de Amy- O.O

Amy: -en la puerta- bueno, gracias, y no olviden que está dormido…

Shadow y Silver: see… ajá O.O

Amy: y no le den nada raro…

Shadow y Silver: see… ajá O.O

Amy: me voy…

Shadow y Silver: see… ajá O.O

Amy: y los 2 son unos tarados ¬¬x –cierra la puerta-

Shadow y Silver: see… ajá O.O

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Minutos después…

TOC, TOC, TOC,

Shadow y Silver: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! DX

Shadow: debe ser la pizza…-abre la puerta (si era el repartidor de pizza xD) le paga y vuelve a la sala con pizza- mmm… doble queso mozzarella… *¬*

Silver: *comiendo* ^¬^

7 pizzas después…

Shadow: *eructa* Oh… estoy lleno, no podría comer otra porción en mi vida –se come otra xD- *eructa*

Silver: X.x no doy más…

Sonic: -desde su habitación- BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Shadow: Silver… *eructa* ve tu…

Silver: no… ve tu… *se tira un pedo* .

Shadow:

Silver: ¬///¬U -se levanta y se va rápido-

En la habitación…

Sonic: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Silver: -entrando- que sucede Sonic? –lo levanta- no te gusta estar solo verdad? vamos con Shadow a la sala ^^

En la sala…

Shadow: y bien? Que tenia? ¬¬

Silver: se despertó y quizás se asustó de estar solo en la oscuridad…

Shadow: patético ¬¬

Silver: Shadow… si fueras un bebé no le tendrías miedo a la oscuridad y soledad?

Shadow: NO ¬¬

Silver: contigo no se puede… -.´-U –deja a Sonic al lado de Shadow- me voy al baño, ya vuelvo… ¬¬ -se va-

Sonic: ah! gugi! ó.ò –estira sus brazos hacia Silver, pero este ya se había ido- (espera no me dejes con el, es malo) –mirando a Shadow-

Shadow: que? ¬¬

Sonic: ó.ò *temblando*…

Shadow: (me tiene miedo? Pero yo que le hice?)

_*FLASH BACK* _

_Silver: pero que acaso no puedes controlarte?!_

_Shadow: lo se!!! Pero Sonic es como una patada en el culo!!! Ya no lo soporto!!! Quisiera que se fuera y no volviera nunca mas!!! No!!! mejor aun… quisiera que no hubiera nacido!!! Seria un bien para la humanidad!!!_

_Sonic: O.O ··· _

_Shadow: Sonic? –Lo ve escondido detrás de la puerta de su habitación-_

_Sonic: -se va llorando-_

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

Shadow: -agarra a Sonic y lo pone sobre sus piernas-

Sonic: *temblando* . (el va a golpearme)

Shadow: -lo abraza- tranquilízate… sh… discúlpame por lo que dije la ultima vez, estaba teniendo un mal día…

Sonic: a… atow… -refregando la cara en el mechón de pelo de Shadow-

Shadow: espera, que dijiste?!!! O.o

Sonic: Atow! ^^

Shadow: Silver, Silver!!! Ven rápido!!!

Silver: QUE, QUE, QUE?!!! SE QUEMA LA CASA?!!! O.O

Shadow: eh… no todavía, mira Silver, Sonic dijo mi nombre!

Silver: ya puede hablar?!

Sonic: ATOW! ^^

Silver: es verdad!!! No habla igual que antes pero al menos habla!!! Que lindo!!! X3

Shadow: ^^

Sonic: ATOW, ATOW, ATOW, ATOW!!! XD JAJAJA

Silver: a ver Sonic, intenta decir Silver, S-I-L-V-E-R

Sonic: ILVED!

Silver: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Dijo mi nombre!!! X3

Sonic: ¬¬

Shadow: ¬¬

Silver: ·w·

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

1 hora después regresa amy…

Amy: hola a todos ya volví! ^^

Shadow y Silver: Amy, Amy, NO VAS A CREER QUE!!! PRIMERO ESTABA VIENDO TELE Y DE REPENTE, NO PERO YO FUI AL BAÑO Y CUANDO VOLVI… EL ES TAN LINDO!!! X3

Amy: WTF?!

Shadow y Silver: SONIC DIJO NUESTROS NOMBRES!!! XD

Amy: en serio?!

Shadow: vamos díselo… ^^

Sonic: ATOW, ILVED… ^w^

Amy: awww… el es tan lindo…

Sonic: MAMI! ^w^

Shadow y Silver: EL LE DIJO MAMI?!!!

Amy: EL ME DIJO MAMI?!!!

Sonic: (YO LE DIJE MAMI?!!!)

CONTINUARA...

* * *

SONIC LE DIJO MAMI A AMY?!!! WTF?!!!

jejeje eso de mami me salio de la nada de la cucuza (cabeza) xp espero que les haya gustado... ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS ^^ EH AQUI EL CAPITULO FINAL

* * *

Varios días pasaron y Sonic se estaba acostumbrando a ser un bebé (creo que se le pudrió la ultima neurona que le quedaba o.O) Tails debía hacerle su revisión nuevamente así que estuvieron en el taller…

Tails: Sonic, cuanto es 15+35?

Sonic: o.o···

Tails: em… 2+2?

Sonic: o.o oh!

Tails: si?

Sonic: -jugando con las colas de Tails- ajaja… ^w^

Tails: mejor olvidemos la prueba, ya tengo lo que necesito -.-U

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Entra Tails con Sonic en sus brazos a la sala y lo coloca en el suelo…

Tails: Amy, puedo hablar contigo sobre Sonic?

Amy: bien, espérame aquí Sonic y no te vallas a ninguna parte… ^^

Sonic: ti… ^w^

Tails y Amy entran al taller y cierran la puerta mientras Sonic se queda sentado viendo las moscas ser electrocutadas por el repelente de insectos, naaaa, mentira, mira a Shadow como la bella durmiente echada panchamente en el sillón. El ericito azul no se dio cuenta pero en ese momento se paró y caminó hasta el sillón y se subió encima del erizo negro.

Sonic: atow… ^w^ -se acuesta sobre Shadow usando su mechón de pelo como almohada-

Amy y Tails regresan a la sala…

Tails: descuida, trataré de hallar la cura pronto…

Amy: esta bie…-se detuvo cuando vio a Sonic, el estaba despierto pero solo se recargaba en Shadow- awww… que lindo ^^

Silver: -entra a la sala y mira esa escena- oye Shadow, tienes un ericito bebé en la panza… xD

Shadow: -medio dormido- -.- Silver no molestes, no estoy embarazado por que no tuve sepso y soy hombre…

Amy: no tarado! Que Sonic está encima de ti!

Shadow: -abre los ojos y mira a Sonic- O.O como llegó hasta aquí?!

Tails: ni idea…

Shadow: -pone a Sonic en el piso y se sienta- y bien?

Sonic: -se levanta y empieza a caminar- jajaja ^^

Todos: camina!!!

Amy y ¿Silver?: que lindo!!!!!!!!! X3

Shadow: ¬¬x bueno, debo admitirlo, faker, estas creciendo…

Sonic: ^w^ -camina hasta su habitación y regresa con un juguete en las manos y se lo entrega a Shadow- ete!

Shadow: -lo recibe- eh… si gracias… ¬¬U

Sonic: -hace lo mismo con varias cosas y todas se las entrega a Shadow-

Shadow: oye bueno, ya está no? no soy baúl para que me anden metiendo cosas –(que mal se oyó eso o.O)-

Sonic: atow! ^w^ -lo abraza-

Shadow: ¬¬U si, yo también Sonic…

Todos/menos Tails (el único inteligente): awwwwwwwwww x3

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno Sonic vio a Shadow como su ejemplo a seguir (en que habrá estado pensando? ¬¬) y como tal lo fastidió perdón, digo, lo siguió a todos lados, y hacia lo que el, o sea nada importante para la humanidad. Lo seguía a donde fuera:

En la cocina…

Sonic: atow!

Shadow: AAAAAAAHHH!!! LA PU# QUE TE PAR&€!!! ME QUEMÉ!!! – (con aceite xD)-

En la sala…

Sonic: atow! –Tapando el televisor-

Shadow: Sonic, Sonic! Quítate de ahí! Javier está por besar a Laura! – (jeje la novela xD)-

En su habitación…

Sonic: atow!

Shadow: ah! que haces en mi cama?!

En el baño?!...

Sonic: atow!

Shadow: -tomando un baño de burbujas- AHH! Sonic! Me estoy bañando sal! O///O

En el ático…

Shadow: bien, aquí no me encontrará, al fin puedo estar en paz TvT

Sonic: -sale de una caja- ATOW!!!

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –Corre en círculos mientras se arranca las púas y luego se tira por la ventana-

Sonic: atow? O.o

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tails: SI SI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! – (se volvió loco o.O) gritó de la emoción en su taller y todos fueron a verlo para ver si necesitaba un sedante o una camisa de fuerza- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA –tenía un look tipo científico loco y asustaba más que Eggman o.O-

Shadow: -a Silver- trae la camisa de fuerza y el sedante para ballenas…

Silver: si…

Amy: que sucede Tails pareces un loco, desquiciado, frenético, inestable… -2 horas y 102 sinónimos después- …psicótico y rarito…

Tails: AL FIN!!! AL FIN!!! INVENTÉ UN APARATO QUE VOLVERA A Sonic A LA NORMALIDAD!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Todos: YA CALMATE!!! ¬¬X

Tails: perdón… ^^U

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tails: bueno ya está todo listo, colócalo en la maquina… ^^

Sonic: mami!! ó.ò

Amy: aww… no tengas miedo ese zorro loco no te hará daño n.n

Tails: ¬¬x

Shadow: se valiente faker! –levanta a Sonic y lo pone en la maquina pero antes le da un cariñoso abrazo- estarás bien ^^

Sonic se sintió realizado con las palabras de su "héroe" y se quedó muy tranquilo dentro de la maquina. Esta comenzó a hacer ruidos raros mientras la puerta se cerraba y una luz brillante provenía de adentro estuvo así unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el Sonic que todos conocemos pero ya que había crecido de repente la ropa que traía puesta quedó echa trapos…

Sonic: oww… que pasó? No me acuerdo… -dijo medio atontado-

Amy: que bueno que ya eres normal ^^

Tails: -saltando en una pata- SIIIIII!!! FUNCIONÓ SOY UN GENIO!!! – (este zorro no conoce la modestia ¬¬)-

Todos: ¬¬U

Sonic: si me acordara de que pasó quizá los entendería o.òU

Rouge: bueno, quizás esto te haga memoria –le muestra una pila enorme de fotos-

Sonic: -mira las fotos- Ò.ÓU que, que? QUE? ese soy yo?!!!

Todos: sip u.u

Sonic: pero que demon… -Amy le tapa la boca-

Amy: no digas groserías ¬¬

Sonic: perdón mamá… ú.ù ESPERA UN MINUTO! POR QUE TE DIJE MAMÁ?! Ò.ÓU

Tails: debe ser costumbre, ya se te pasará…

Shadow: me voy a ver la novela u.ú

Sonic: o.o -mira a Shadow- ^w^ ATOW!!! –Se le tira encima y lo usa de almohada-

Shadow: X.X alguien vio las púas del erizo que me arrolló?

Sonic: jeje perdón, no me pude controlar xp

Shadow: está bien –le acaricia la cabeza- sigues siendo un bebé malcriado ^^

Sonic: ¬w¬

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

EL FIN SEÑORES Y LECTORES n.n wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin terminé gracias por leer comenten please xD


End file.
